


and we could grow older

by amorias



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorias/pseuds/amorias
Summary: Their first almost-kiss happened during an ill-advised game of spin the bottle.





	

“This is the stupidest idea you've ever had, and that's really saying something, Wally,” Artemis scowls at Wally in the dim lighting of the closet, dark eyes burning into him, and all he can do is shrug.

“Well excuse me, princess,” Wally mutters back. “You weren't my first pick to get stuck with either, you know.”

Artemis's face heats up with some kind of emotion that she doesn't even want to try to place right now – she decides to go with irritation, that seems easy enough. Irritated that she got roped into playing a stupid game of stupid spin the bottle with Zatanna and Dick who are always conspiring against her, irritated that Wally is just sitting on the ground, up against the wall with his face turned from her and his arms crossed over his chest, the naked bulb above them just bright enough to throw shine spots in his too-green eyes.

“How long do we have left?” She asks, breaking the brief moment of muffled, stuffy silence.

“I dunno, maybe 5 more minutes?” He rubs his neck and shrugs again. Artemis hears the dull _thunk_ of his head hitting the wall as he leans it back. “Y'know, in Bialya, I almost thought you liked me,” he says. When she gives him a skeptical look, he continues. “Ninja boyfriend, remember? _And_ you held my hand.” He gives her a waggle of his eyebrows and some semblance of the cocky smirk he so normally wears, and Artemis's stomach heats up unpleasantly.

“You know I totally can't stand you, right?” She growls, sounding more ferocious than she feels.

“Yeah, I know,” he responds, voice quiet, gaze dead set at the floor. They're quiet for moments, maybe minutes. It feels like years, the musty air of the closet stifling their breathing and dampening any noise. He sighs loudly and leans forward before speaking again. “I guess we should just get it over with.” He says it very matter-of-factly, as if this is the logical conclusion. Artemis tries hard not to let her jaw drop the floor.

“Are you kidding?” She gawks. “You think I'm just going to kiss you?”

“Got any better offers?” He asks, sarcastic and cocky, eyes half lidded and kind of hazy, and her face feels as though it has gone alight, illuminating the entire closet. “Opportunity of a lifetime, babe.”

She wants to punch him in the face, but instead, she hesitantly, slowly starts to lean forward too, mirroring him. He scoots himself a little closer to her, his hand next to her's on the floor and the almost-contact makes her skin tingle.

“How much time do we have left?” She asks softly, stalling for time, even though their faces are only an inch away from each other now and she can see every freckle that dots his cheeks, his reddish-brown eyelashes, and slight redness of his face. Her heat beat pounds in her ears as the air around them weighs down on her chest.

“Who cares,” he murmurs, bringing up a hand to the side of her face, and they're only half an inch away now, she can smell the peppermint scent of his breath, their noses just barely touching--

“Time's up!” Zatanna says, flinging open the door and making them both jump away from each other to the edges of the closet, red-faced and wide-eyed. As soon as her heart beat slows, she stands up and pushes past the other girl.

“Finally,” Artemis says, rolling her eyes and stalking out, Wally following shortly after her. He stares at the ground for the rest of the game, and Artemis tries not to think about why.

 

**Author's Note:**

> there must have been so many near-kisses i'm obsessed with thinking about it  
> please like, comment, etc if you liked! thank you for reading! tumblr is @ivankarelin, headcanon tumblr is @motokiharuna


End file.
